The Slayer: Buffy Summers
by Darkiise
Summary: This fic is about when Spike is spending one of his night's with Buffy and tells about how he feels about her.


Darkiise © Copyright

The Slayer: Buffy Summers

Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. What's so special about this slayer? What makes her so different? Maybe the reason is that I'm IN LOVE with her. The bitch is in my dreams. She follows me. Always wanting me dead. Always wanting my help.

Why can't she leave me alone? Why can't she just stake me like I'm just some vampire? You want to know why? It's because she loves me to. She won't admit it but she does.

You see, me and her are alike. Both came back from the dead. Yes maybe we didn't come back in the same state but we did. But she won't accept that me and her are of the same. She's so stuck up her own arse. The stupid bitch just won't let me in.

She doesn't trust me but she always leaves her little sister with me for protection. I swear that slayer is messed up. I can't see why I just can't kill her where she stands. She doesn't qualify as a human to my chip anymore. She's so close, her blood is screaming out to me. If only…

But I can't. Because I love her.

"**Come here."**

"**No, Spike. This is wrong. We shouldn't. I don't even like you but I let you do these things to me. What's wrong with me?"**

"**Nothing pet. Nothing is wrong with you. Now, come here."**

**Buffy walked over to Spike who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She fell to her knees and unfastened his dark gray jeans. She gave one last glance up at Spike before she put her mouth around his dick.**

I love this girl. Not just for what she does but for who she is. She always protects the ones she loves. I've told her this then just after I tell her that she always protects me. She still denies that she loves me and she only protects me because I'm the only one strong enough to protect Dawn if need be.

God, this slayer is good.

"**Stop love."**

**Buffy climbed onto Spike and looked strait down into his eyes. She gave her sweet half-smile then pushed him back onto the bed. She kissed across his chest then up to his neck. Then Spike overtook her and pulled her underneath him. He took off her shirt and pulled down her skirt. He traced his fingers across her body then down…**

**She gave out a sigh.**

I can have sex with her. Angel can't. If only he knew what she was getting up to now. Oh how he would love to kill me. And I would stop him, I would beat him and I would get the girl. A perfect ending to the perfect day.

"**Oh Spike…"**

**Spike kissed Buffy's neck. He wanted to drink her, make her one of him. But he knew his limits. He wouldn't take her life away from her. Not when she just got it back. **

**He crashed his lips onto hers and they became entwined with each other. He slid his dick into her.**

"**Spike…"**

"**Buffy…"**

To share this with her is the best thing. I'm a vampire and I would never be able to walk out with her into the daylight but that doesn't matter.I suppose that she's a creature of the night. Now that she's skulking around with me. Not telling her friends what we are up to. I'm her dirty secret.

Imagine if her friends found out. I can imagine their reactions.

Xander: He's want to kill me and he'd probly be disgusted.

Willow: She would do that funny thing with her mouth when she doesn't know what to say.

Anya: She wouldn't really understand and just clap.

Giles: Probly would want to kill me and think that I put Buffy under a spell. Like I would do that.

Tara: Pretty unsure of what she would do.

Dawn: Scar her for life most likely.

"**I love you Slayer and I know you love me."**

"**No…no Spike. Never."**

"**So then why are you letting me in?"**

"**Physically?"**

"**No, well yes but in your mind as well. I can read you so well. No matter how much you try and deny it, you do love me."**

**Buffy threw Spike off her and he landed at the other side of his cave. **

"**I have to go."**

"**No don't."**

"**Spike I have to."**

**Buffy got dressed and walked up the ladders to the crypt. A few moments later the door of the crypt slammed shut.**

"**I know you love me slayer."**

So you ask me what's so special about this slayer you ask me?

She's the only person who's ever loved me back.


End file.
